


And We’ll Do Right By You

by miso_grace



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, background ineffable husbands, but it’s not actually relevant, celestial godfathers, since I always see them as married and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get the sorta godfathers thing right the second time round





	And We’ll Do Right By You

**Author's Note:**

> Oooops my hand slipped.  
> I wrote this at 1am instead of sleeping and it shows, but I hope you enjoy this regardless

The first time Adam had rung them up after the almost apocalypse sent both Aziraphale and Crowley into a full blown panic. Had either heaven or hell decided they weren’t done with him after all? Were he and his friends in trouble? 

As it turned out there was no reason for them to worry, Adam just needed help with his history homework and thought, who better to ask than the two 6000 year old heavenly/hellish beings, one of whom also was a certified book nerd.

This, as he would soon learn, was a mistake.

“No, no, no, no, no, that is not what happened at all, Crowley dear, really“

“And I‘m telling you that is exactly what happened.“

“How would you even remember that, you were, I recall, busy getting drunk at the time“

“Well not all the time“ 

“Most of the time though“

“Aaahhh, po-tay-to, po-tah-to, angel”

“I’ll just do this on my own then, I think that’ll be better” Adam interjected and hung up.

——

The next time, they saw Adam when Anathema and Newton invited them to dinner. The Them were also present. They all knew they knew the two men, but none of them could 100% put their finger on where exactly it was they knew them from.

Pepper eyed them warily, but since Adam seemed more than okay with their presence, she decided to just accept it too.

After dinner Aziraphale pushed back his chair.

“Alright, anybody want to see some magic tricks?” He asked, beaming brightly

“Oh, oh no, please, I am begging you, everything but your magic tricks!” Crowley groaned

“I wanna see a magic trick” Wensleydale piped up.

“See, someone appreciates my skills” Aziraphale said to Crowley, a mischievous glint in his eyes, but his smile angelic. (Quite literally so, seeing as he was actually an angel, but that’s beside the point)  
Crowley just thunked his head on the table in despair.

Aziraphale produced a deck of cards out a pocket in his jacked and began shuffling the cards.

And promptly dropped all of them on the floor.

“Alright, that’s it, I’m leaving if you continue this tomfoolery Aziraphale”

“Come now dear, that’d be incredibly rude, sit back down.”

The Them were all thoroughly amused by their antics and the angels failed card trick, so all in all it was worth the embarrassment, Crowley mused, not that he would ever admit it out loud, he had an image to maintain after all.

——

Over the years, Adam kept calling them for advice on his history homework, even though these calls always inevitably ended with Aziraphale and Crowley bickering over some insignificant detail or another and never actually getting to talking about the actual historical events.   
Adam had his suspicions that this was because they didn’t actually have a clue either, but he kept calling anyways, and soon those phone calls turned into a bit of a tradition.

So did the dinners at Anathema’s cottage. Now that they had returned the book and she knew they were an angel and a demon respectively, she rather liked them. They bickered like an old married couple (in a way, she supposed that was what they were) every time they came for a visit, but it was more entertaining and charming than anything else.

——

Year after year, they saw Adam, and his friends too, grow up and grow into his own beyond being the Antichrist, cheering from the sidelines and being there with advice and answers for any questions Adam felt he couldn’t ask his parents. 

And now, 7 years after the almost apocalypse, they sat on uncomfortable plastic chairs in a hot, stuffy school gymnasium waiting for the proceedings to begin.  
They listened to terrible speeches, sat through a slightly off key choir performance and then both wildly clapped when Adam received his diploma and officially graduated school.

“You know,” Aziraphale said, “I reckon this time round as sort of godfathers was much more successful than our first try”

“Well, we had learned what not to do from that, I’d say.”, Crowley answered, “lunch at The Ritz?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did, do let me know


End file.
